


By The Firelight

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awh, First Kiss, Hurt!Steve, Kisses, M/M, Manly Tears, Reunions, Stupid Boys, Tony is dead, but not for long, everyone's crying, hugs and more hugs, hurt!Tony, non homophobic universe, really really dense, seriously they're both really dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Tony's company to go up in flames for them both to realise how much they loved each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I thought I was being cute. 
> 
> No Beta, home dawgs.
> 
> THIS IS REALLY SAPPY WHAT WAS I EVEN THINKING.

 

* * *

 

There are thirteen fire engines on the scene. Steve’s counted them all. Two more are arriving from the west - he can hear them coming through to help tackle the blaze. In front of them sits a fire larger than he’s seen before, larger than the one that ripped apart the HYDRA base back in World War Two.

He always knew Tony was into big things but this bit the bullet really. Stark International was gone, that was all he could say, swallowed down into a melting and smoking mess of red and white and orange ribbons.

And with its creator underneath its ashes.

There was a pain, deep in Steve’s heart as he stared at the blaze, surrounded by equally as hurt Avengers. It was a pain he thought he’d never experience or have to succumb to. Even the pain of losing Bucky, waking up in a different world to his couldn’t hold a candle to that of which he was going through at the moment. Steve felt as though he should be crying right now, shaking and breaking down in front of the flames as the onlookers screamed and yelped and the screeching fire engines circled around them, directing glittering streams of water at the magnificent mess.

Clint’s hand is a strong grip on his forearm, Thor’s on his shoulder. Natasha is squeezing her hand through his fingers and he can hear her stifling her tears. He can see them running down her face in the twilight of the fire. They aren’t asked to move back from the fire: the firemen are too busy focussing on handling the blaze before it can spread. Around them, nosey news reporters start telling the dreadful news to the nation, to the world.

 

_“A fire has broken out at Stark International, Lower Manhattan -- ”_

_“ – not sure what caused the blaze -- ”_

_“  -- Tony Stark has not been found outside of his company. Onlookers say that he went in and hasn’t come out -- ”_

_“ -- police are presuming him dead as for now -- ”_

Steve curled his free hand around the metal barrier blocking him off from running in, the alloy yeilding under his strength. He knew it would be fruitless: JARVIS had told him that the intensity of the fire would turn him into ashes the moment he stepped inside. He struggled to keep his breathing even as the world echoed around him, sharpening and getting more and more clear.

With a sharp wail from one fire engine, Steve was dragged back into reality. A painful prick behind his eyes sent moisture swimming down his face and across his cheeks, splashing onto his hands. The knot in his throat intensified and soon he was struggling to inhale as his sorrow overwhelmed him. Natasha pulled him into a hug. Steve hadn’t realised he’d loved Tony so deeply until this had happened.

Until he’d lost him.

Steve buried his nose in Natasha’s hair and wept.

**-o-o-o-o-**

People tried to stop him from pushing through as he approached the blaze, mistaking him for just another civilian. Too numb from shock, Tony didn’t try to tell them who he was. He felt tired and exhausted and his brain was in a fog of pain as he tried to comprehend what had happened.

Where was Steve?

Tony looked at the blaze and panicked. There were people all around him, pressing in and pushing past to try and either get away or go forwards for a better view. News reporters flocked like birds. In his desperation, he yells for Steve. His voice nearly breaks in his panic, terrified of what happened – where was he? Did he get caught in the fire? _Was he dead_?

“ _Tony!_ ”

Tony’s heart seemed to do a double flip and he pushed forwards, shoving people aside. He was at least three inches shorter now without his other shoes on – he’d gone for comfort as opposed to height and style and the Converse he wore were slightly blackened from the soot from the --

 _Explosion_.

Tony fixed his glasses, trying to see through the overwhelming crush. His breath came fast in his throat as he fought to find the owner of that voice – the man who had stolen his heart, the man he’d more than willingly let take it from him.

“Steve!”

Tony was lost, uncoordinated as he looked through the barely illuminated gloom. His limp kept him up, pain blossoming from various points that he couldn’t give a toss about. He circled around, battling through his pain until he saw him, standing lost with glittering tears running down his pale cheeks. Tony let out what he could only describe as a sob and moved forwards, launching himself at Steve until he wrapped both arms around his neck, legs around his waist, and buried his face in his skin. Powerful and familiar arms looped around his back in a tight, almost painful grip and Tony couldn't care, _couldn’t give a damn because he was safe and so was Steve and god --_

Tony sucked in a sharp breath and pulled back, holding Steve’s face in both hands and pressing his lips against the supersoldier’s. He tasted of salt and cinnamon and mint and _Steve,_ and Tony had to pull away again so he could stop crying. His breath came fast and laboured and Steve’s shoulders were shaking as he whispered:

 _“I thought I’d lost you_.”

Tony clenched his eyes shut tight and sucked in much needed air through his teeth, feeling safe and warm and loved all at the same time even though his company has gone up in flames. He can feel Steve’s lips against his cheek and neck and the heat from the burning building behind him. He pulls back, only to say with a shaky laugh, an unsteady smile gracing his split lip:

“You’re crying you tit. Why are you crying?”

And Steve's tears run freely down his face and he kisses Tony for all he’s worth, unable to keep the joy from his heart because Tony is alright and he’s going to be fine and _Tony loves him too._

**-o-o-o-o-**

Tony falls asleep as Steve takes him back to the Avengers and the ambulance that’s waiting. People are smiling and some are cheering softly and Steve really can’t care. Tony’s warm and solid in his arms and he hasn’t died.

Natasha bursts into relieved tears as Steve appears with Tony in his grip. But then Natasha has a _lot_ of emotion which she only shows around them. She buries her face in Clint’s chest and he hugs her, a watery smile on his lips. Thor is shaking his head as a broad grin stretches across his wet cheeks and Bruce is flustered as he copes with his own emotions and that of the Hulk’s who is _so fucking glad to see Tony is alive_.

The news reporters are backtracking their own statements and start to tell the world that Tony Stark is not only alive but he’s also just jumped into the arms of Captain America and kissed him solidly. Steve can’t really care about that either.

Tony wakes up just long enough for the paramedics to check him out for smoke inhalation and any other injuries before he passes out again. They say he’ll be alright but they’d like to check him up the next day, just to make sure. Given Tony’s billionaire status, they say this is fine and they can afford the expense.

They go home.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Tony pressed his forehead against Steve’s, staring at him through his glasses. Steve raises his hands in turn and brushes Tony’s slightly damp hair back from his face, smiling as the billionaire closed his eyes and relaxed against him. This is their time now, time to start admitting that _yes, they love each other_ , and stop dancing around each other denying their feelings.

Steve sighed softly and pressed a kiss to Tony’s warm forehead, thumbs brushing over his temples. Tony makes no noise but smiles all the same, the long fingers hidden beneath his jumper coming out to splay across Steve’s cheeks that have regained colour now. Tomorrow there will be a press junket, queries from the police as to what started the fire.

But at the moment they lie warm and safe with Tony resting atop of Steve underneath the covers, legs tangled together as they exchange soft and warm kisses that convey a myriad of heartfelt emotions. Tony rested his head in the curve where Steve’s neck met his shoulder and closed his eyes, allowing Steve to remove his large glasses. He falls asleep to Steve’s hand in his hair.

Steve falls asleep listening to Tony breathing evenly beside him, knowing that he was finally safe.

 

_End._


End file.
